Master of Stealth and Disguise/Transcript
''Below is the raw, unedited transcript of Master of Stealth and Disguise, the first episode of Ovivor: Bali. '' 19:53 cOnfessional 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #OvivorBali 19:54 mode/#OvivorBali cOnfessional by jeffprObst 19:57 MagicConch 32a4435d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.164.67.93 has joined #OvivorBali 19:57 LiamBonneville 457c4386@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.67.134 has joined #OvivorBali 19:58 JaclynSchultz 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has joined #OvivorBali 19:58 Hope610 ~Hope@99-44-134-23.lightspeed.miamfl.sbcglobal.net has joined #OvivorBali 19:58 Kim__ 180afc20@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.10.252.32 has joined #OvivorBali 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali Hope610 by jeffprObst 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali JaclynSchultz by jeffprObst 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali Kim__ by jeffprObst 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali LiamBonneville by jeffprObst 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali MagicConch by jeffprObst 19:58 <+Hope610> (<3) 19:58 Kim__ 180afc20@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.10.252.32 has left #OvivorBali [] 19:58 Hope610 ~Hope@99-44-134-23.lightspeed.miamfl.sbcglobal.net has quit Quit 19:58 <@jeffprObst> (try not to talk yet or else you'll run out of material oops) 19:58 EdMiliband ~EdMiliban@pool-71-187-209-245.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has joined #OvivorBali 19:58 mode/#OvivorBali EdMiliband by jeffprObst 19:59 EdMiliband ~EdMiliban@pool-71-187-209-245.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has quit Quit 19:59 KimPossible_ 180afc20@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.10.252.32 has joined #OvivorBali 19:59 mode/#OvivorBali KimPossible_ by jeffprObst 19:59 EdMiliband 47bbd1f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.187.209.245 has joined #OvivorBali 20:00 mode/#OvivorBali EdMiliband by jeffprObst 20:00 <@jeffprObst> (while you're waiting, PM me your username/who you are!) 20:00 CrustleCox 6c05978e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.5.151.142 has joined #OvivorBali 20:00 <@jeffprObst> (PM me who you are and try not to talk or you'll run out of material) 20:02 MagicConch 32a4435d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.164.67.93 has left #OvivorBali [] 20:02 <@jeffprObst> (also FTR, send confessionals to +cOnfessional, not jeffprObst, they're both me tho) 20:02 mode/#OvivorBali CrustleCox by jeffprObst 20:02 MagicConch 32a4435d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.164.67.93 has joined #OvivorBali 20:02 Tock_Tickity ~Tock_Tick@adsl-98-87-133-94.bna.bellsouth.net has joined #OvivorBali 20:02 mode/#OvivorBali MagicConch by jeffprObst 20:02 mode/#OvivorBali Tock_Tickity by jeffprObst 20:02 <@jeffprObst> (pm me who you are!!) 20:02 <+JaclynSchultz> *grips breasts* 20:02 <+Tock_Tickity> When are we starting? 20:02 <+Tock_Tickity> TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE. 20:02 * Tock_Tickity checks his watch. 20:02 Hope969 ~Hope@99-44-134-23.lightspeed.miamfl.sbcglobal.net has joined #OvivorBali 20:02 mode/#OvivorBali Hope969 by jeffprObst 20:02 <+Tock_Tickity> Tick....tock.... 20:02 <@jeffprObst> (PM me who you are, only six people have done so thus far) 20:02 * Tock_Tickity dances. 20:03 <+Hope969> Hello friends, It is I, Hope. 20:03 <@jeffprObst> (hope, pm me who you are) 20:03 <+LiamBonneville> (shhh no talking) 20:03 <+Hope969> Former contestant on that perverse Game, Total Drama. 20:03 brainstorming 48422f5b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.66.47.91 has joined #OvivorBali 20:03 mode/#OvivorBali brainstorming by jeffprObst 20:03 Eevee_ 47c1782d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.193.120.45 has joined #OvivorBali 20:04 * Eevee_ nervously walks in 20:04 mode/#OvivorBali Eevee_ by jeffprObst 20:04 <@jeffprObst> PM me who you are!!! 20:04 brainstorming has changed nick to Darek_Lush 20:05 * Tock_Tickity checks his watch. 20:05 <@jeffprObst> we have 10 20:05 * Tock_Tickity taps his foot. 20:05 <@jeffprObst> should we start, or wait for 12? 20:05 <+Tock_Tickity> IT'S 8:05 20:05 <+Tock_Tickity> I FEEL RUSHED. 20:05 <+Tock_Tickity> TIME IS SPINNING AROUND ME. 20:05 * Eevee_ gulps 20:05 <+Eevee_> H-Hi eveyone... ^^; 20:06 <+Hope969> That is for you to decide, and you only Mr. Jeff. 20:06 ChucklesTheSilly 40cbbddf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.203.189.223 has joined #OvivorBali 20:06 <+Hope969> I for one, shall allow Nature to decide for it's self, no need to mess with the destined path of this Game. 20:06 <+EdMiliband> Mr Spheaker 20:07 <+EdMiliband> The Prime Minister has asked the right honourable gentlemen from the US to sit down and wait to start. 20:07 <+Tock_Tickity> Tick.... tock.... 20:07 <+Hope969> Hello, blessed companion, nice to meet each and every one of you. 20:07 <+Tock_Tickity> hehe..... 20:07 * Tock_Tickity smiles. 20:08 <+Eevee_> Hi, Tock? 20:08 <+LiamBonneville> (if you guys keep talking I'll rip out your spines and stick them up your asses) 20:08 <+Eevee_> H-how are you? 20:08 <+KimPossible_> (o.o) 20:09 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:09 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:09 <+EdMiliband> That is unparliementary! 20:09 <+EdMiliband> I request a withdrawl immediately! 20:09 <+Tock_Tickity> Hello... Eevee.... 20:10 <+Tock_Tickity> It's very late. 20:10 <+Tock_Tickity> Very late indeed. 20:10 <+Tock_Tickity> Hehe... 20:10 <+Hope969> That's quite interesting of you to point out. 20:10 <+Hope969> I am Hope, it's a pleasure to be aquaintanced with you. 20:10 <+Hope969> And your name is? 20:10 <+Hope969> Nevermind, I already know… 20:11 <+KimPossible_> (Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me!) 20:12 mode/#OvivorBali ChucklesTheSilly by jeffprObst 20:14 <+Hope969> Wow. 20:15 <+Eevee_> ... 20:15 <+Eevee_> So, uh, how is everyone? 20:15 <+Hope969> Quite delightful, you? 20:15 <@jeffprObst> (we'll start soon, please stay on!) 20:15 Thinking 6257855e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.87.133.94 has joined #OvivorBali 20:15 <+Hope969> Whoops, your soul reads like an open book.. 20:15 mode/#OvivorBali Thinking by jeffprObst 20:15 <@jeffprObst> (is that your char or are you thinking) 20:16 <+Hope969> No need to answer, your secrets and ideas are all one with me. 20:15 <@jeffprObst> (we'll start soon, please stay on!) 20:15 Thinking 6257855e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.87.133.94 has joined #OvivorBali 20:15 <+Hope969> Whoops, your soul reads like an open book.. 20:15 mode/#OvivorBali Thinking by jeffprObst 20:15 <@jeffprObst> (is that your char or are you thinking) 20:16 <+Hope969> No need to answer, your secrets and ideas are all one with me. 20:16 * Eevee_ hesitates 20:16 <+Eevee_> Oh, um... 20:16 Thinking has changed nick to Steve_Minecraft 20:16 <+Eevee_> I'm okay, I guess 20:17 * Steve_Minecraft walks around 20:17 <@jeffprObst> Okay! 20:17 <@jeffprObst> It's time to begin! 20:17 <@jeffprObst> Before we start, I just need to explain a few things. 20:17 <+Hope969> Don't worry, your need for domination will eventually fade. @Eevee 20:17 <+LiamBonneville> What if I don't wanna begin? 20:17 <+LiamBonneville> Eh, host guy? 20:17 * Steve_Minecraft 20:17 <@jeffprObst> This is the start of GENERATION TWO of Ovivor. 20:17 <+LiamBonneville> I play by my own rules. 20:17 <@jeffprObst> A new beginning. 20:17 <+EdMiliband> Mr Speaker! 20:17 <+Eevee_> ...Oh? @Hope 20:17 <+JaclynSchultz> *puts ass in front of camera* 20:17 <+Tock_Tickity> Two? Two's a number? AHH. 20:17 <@jeffprObst> There will be two transcripts of the game: 20:17 * KimPossible_ looks around at the competition. 20:17 * Steve_Minecraft walks around 20:17 <+Eevee_> I'm... I'm not dominant 20:17 <@jeffprObst> - one, a raw transcript with EVERY comment 20:17 <+EdMiliband> The Prime Minister Has Asked for no arses on camera! 20:17 <+Darek_Lush> Holla. 20:18 <@jeffprObst> - two, an edited transcript. every time you talk over me, those comments will NOT make the edited transcript 20:18 <+EdMiliband> That is unconstitutional! 20:18 <@jeffprObst> An edited transcript will have... well, an edit. 20:18 * Steve_Minecraft hits blocks 20:18 <@jeffprObst> It will include confessionals and more! 20:18 <+LiamBonneville> (I'll edit you, bich) 20:18 <@jeffprObst> Now 20:18 <+Hope969> Quite indeed not. I was refering to your attachment to BEING dominated, blessed one. @Eevee 20:18 <@jeffprObst> There are two admins in this chat: 20:18 <@jeffprObst> jeffprObst (me) + cOnfessional 20:18 <+Steve_Minecraft> Anybody know where to find diamonds? 20:18 <@jeffprObst> you are not REQUIRED to send in confessionals, but they help you tremendously and help ME see who can return and is a good character. 20:18 <+MagicConch> Yes. 20:19 <@jeffprObst> Send confessionals to cOnfessional, not jeffprObst. 20:19 <+Steve_Minecraft> I'm punching a tree with my fist but it just makes them bleed.. 20:19 <+ChucklesTheSilly> I AM THE DARKLORD CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY YOU SHALL NOT SILENCE ME! NEVER! *evul laugh !* 20:19 <+Eevee_> I... 20:19 <+Tock_Tickity> CONFESSIONALS? I HAVE NOTHING TO CONFESS. 20:19 <@jeffprObst> Send QUESTIONS and ANY OTHER PM'S YOUR HAVE to cOnfessional as well - INCLUDING VOTES. 20:19 <+Eevee_> I'm just going to go.. stand somewhere else... 20:19 <+KimPossible_> I'll take note of that. 20:19 <@jeffprObst> I am using PJIRC meaning it is very hard to PM on here. 20:19 <@jeffprObst> So don't PM me here or it'll be ignored. 20:19 <+MagicConch> Try asking again. 20:19 <+Hope969> Oh, don't be in denial, your aura is full of dark secrets... @Tock 20:19 <@jeffprObst> Send it to cOnfessional, thanks! 20:19 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (SO do we do voting confessionals) 20:19 <+Tock_Tickity> My aura....? What do you MEAN by that? 20:19 <+Tock_Tickity> tick.... 20:19 <+Tock_Tickity> tock.... 20:19 <+CrustleCox> (yes) 20:19 <+EdMiliband> Rt Hon OHF 20:19 <+Tock_Tickity> hehe... 20:19 <@jeffprObst> Yep, that's another thing I have to explain 20:19 <+CrustleCox> (dummy) 20:19 <@jeffprObst> Every time you send in a VOTE, send me a small sentence explaining /why/ 20:19 <+EdMiliband> May I ask you a question? 20:20 <+Hope969> Silly goose, an aura is like, hmm... a personality? 20:20 <@jeffprObst> This also helps your edit & character 20:20 <+MagicConch> No 20:20 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (Crustle I will literally take your dick and shove it up my ass) 20:20 <+Hope969> Yes, quite indeed. 20:20 * Eevee_ sighs and stands off to the side of the group, timidly rubbing her shoulder 20:20 <@jeffprObst> Every time you are voted out, you need to send me a FINAL WORDS paragraph reflecting on your time in the game. 20:20 <+KimPossible_> Interesting... 20:20 <@jeffprObst> You can send it to me tomorrow if you're tired tonight 20:20 <+Tock_Tickity> This is so.... DETAILED. 20:20 <+MagicConch> Try asking again. @EdMiliband 20:20 <@jeffprObst> But you NEED to send me one or your character page on the wiki will be blank and not detailed ^_^ 20:20 <@jeffprObst> and you may be banned from future seasons : D 20:20 <@jeffprObst> Also, "tribe rates" are gay and are no more :) 20:20 <@jeffprObst> But you will still have tribe camps 20:20 <@jeffprObst> Okay, I think I've covered everything, let's begin! 20:20 <@jeffprObst> ~ 20:20 <+LiamBonneville> (gayyyyyyy) 20:21 <@jeffprObst> oOOOOooOOooooo 20:21 <+Darek_Lush> Yo, Jeff, no tribe rates changes the whole game. 20:21 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (lol@lazy fajits) 20:21 MagicConch 32a4435d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.164.67.93 has quit Page closed 20:21 <+EdMiliband> (do we need to do something to not get medivac) 20:21 <+Hope969> (So I might have to go leave for a bit) 20:21 <@jeffprObst> *camera opens and shows rick ross on helicopter riding towards an island* 20:21 <@jeffprObst> (how long @hope) 20:21 <+Hope969> (Not very long, maybe 15?) 20:21 <@jeffprObst> AFTER THIRTEEN GRUELING SEASONS, OVIVOR IS FINALLY BACK 20:21 <@jeffprObst> (yea sure go) 20:21 <+Hope969> (Not right now, but in a short while.) 20:21 <+CrustleCox> (someone just left) 20:21 MagicConch 32a4435d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.164.67.93 has joined #OvivorBali 20:21 <+CrustleCox> (o) 20:21 mode/#OvivorBali MagicConch by jeffprObst 20:22 <@jeffprObst> AFTER A LONG HIATUS, THE CRITICALLY ACCLAIMED RP SERIES IS BACK TO DETHRONE REDVIVOR 20:22 <@jeffprObst> AND TAKE ITS PLACE AS THE BEST RP SERIES TO EVER BE PLAYED 20:22 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:22 <+CrustleCox> (and epicvivor) 20:22 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:22 <@jeffprObst> *shots of people diving into water* 20:22 <+CrustleCox> (can I be dethroned) 20:22 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (What about Benvivor) 20:22 <+CrustleCox> (please :( ) 20:22 <@jeffprObst> *shots of people riding boat and looking out into the sunrise* 20:22 <@jeffprObst> WE ARE BACK WITH TWELVE BRAND NEW CONTESTANTS, FIGHTING ONCE AGAIN FOR THE ULTIMATE PRIZE! 20:22 <+LiamBonneville> I don't look out into sunrises. 20:22 <@jeffprObst> BRAGGING RIGHTS 20:22 <@jeffprObst> THIS TIME? 20:22 <@jeffprObst> WE'RE SOMEWHERE IN ASIA 20:22 <+Tock_Tickity> THIS IS SO NERVEWRACKING. 20:22 <+LiamBonneville> I'm too much of a bad boy for that. 20:22 * Tock_Tickity is on the verge of a mental breakdown. 20:22 <@jeffprObst> IDK WHERE JUST 20:22 <@jeffprObst> ASIA 20:22 <@jeffprObst> ~ 20:22 * Steve_Minecraft looks for cave 20:22 <+Hope969> Wow. I must say, this location is quite delightful. Although you were quite unconfident in such a ~unique~ destination, it truly payed off. @Jeff 20:22 <@jeffprObst> *Chuckles looks out and laughs* 20:23 <+LiamBonneville> Are we not in Bali? 20:23 <+Tock_Tickity> Steve, PAY ATTENTION. 20:23 <+ChucklesTheSilly> ~SILLY PIGGY! THE SILLY PIGGY! SILLY PIGGY! THE SILLY PIGGY! Darklord Chuckles The Silly Piggy! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! He's powerful and he's evil and his ears are nicely shaaaped! He's master of the world and everything in it because he controls that scary child guy. He disapproves of pork products and he doesn't wear any PAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!! The Darklord Chuckles the SIlly Piggy he's very evil and he's mean to cute litt 20:23 <@jeffprObst> *Crustle looks out of boat and rolls eyes* 20:23 <@jeffprObst> CRUSTLE: I have the four b's. Brains, brawn, beauty and blazing speed. 20:23 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:23 <+EdMiliband> POINT OF ORDER! 20:23 <@jeffprObst> *darek looks out of boat* 20:23 <+EdMiliband> ORDER! 20:23 <@jeffprObst> DAREK: Holla. 20:23 <+KimPossible_> I've been here before. Had to take down Drakken and Shego once. 20:23 <@jeffprObst> *EDMILLBAND AND EEVEE NERVOUSLY LOOK AT THE OTHERS* 20:23 <@jeffprObst> ED: OBJECTION! 20:23 <+Steve_Minecraft> @Hope This area is nice, but there are no caves for mining minerals 20:23 <+Steve_Minecraft> I can build the base everybody 20:23 <+EdMiliband> MR SPEAKER 20:23 <@jeffprObst> Eeeve: *looks nervously at the others* 20:24 <+Steve_Minecraft> our clan will win 20:24 <@jeffprObst> *HOPE SMILES AT THE OTHERS AND READS AURA* 20:24 <+EdMiliband> THE LEADER OF THE OPPOSITION DOES NOT SAY OBJECTION. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> *JACLYN CLUTCHES BOOBS* 20:24 <+EdMiliband> HOW UNPARLIAMENTARY. 20:24 * Tock_Tickity looks around nervously. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> *KIM PUTS ON GLOVES, READY FOR BATTLE* 20:24 * Steve_Minecraft Has never seen boobs that aren't square 20:24 <@jeffprObst> *LIAM AND MAGIC CONCH LOOK AT EACH OTHER, WHILE STEVE DIGS... YES ON A BOAT* 20:24 <+Hope969> Oh, you don't need to hide in the shadows of the caves no longer. Acceptance is quite near, don't be afraid. @Steve 20:24 <+JaclynSchultz> *grips breasts* 20:24 <@jeffprObst> *TOCK_TICKITY NERVOUSLY LOOKS AT WATCH* 20:24 <+Hope969> Jeff. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> IT WILL BE THE ULTIMATE BATTLE. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> 21 DAYS. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> 12 CONTESTANTS. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> 1. 20:24 <@jeffprObst> OVIVOR! 20:24 <@jeffprObst> EHEHEHYHEYHEY 20:24 <@jeffprObst> ~ 20:24 <+LiamBonneville> Liam Bonneville, the bad boy of The National Parks Service doesn't look at people. 20:25 <+Hope969> I don't just ~read~ Aura's, it's not as quite simple as that. 20:25 <+Tock_Tickity> I didn't do anything!? 20:25 <@jeffprObst> Come on in, guys! 20:25 * KimPossible_ looks at her gloves and "puts on" her determined face. 20:25 <+Tock_Tickity> Your font change! 20:25 <+Tock_Tickity> Don't give me a seizure!? 20:25 <+LiamBonneville> Why should I, host guy? 20:25 * Eevee_ quietly exits boat 20:25 <+Tock_Tickity> *! 20:25 <+Steve_Minecraft> @Hope what is that supposed to mean, I'm looking for minerals not hiding 20:25 * Tock_Tickity exits the boat nervously. 20:25 * CrustleCox crawls off boat 20:25 <+Darek_Lush> 'Sup, Jeff! 20:25 <+Eevee_> I'm not going to let my past effect me here. 20:25 <+Tock_Tickity> Haha.... how is everyone? 20:25 <+Darek_Lush> Good to see ya. 20:25 <+Eevee_> I'm ready to fight! ^^; 20:25 <+LiamBonneville> What's in it for me if I come on in, Jeff? 20:25 <@jeffprObst> Welcome to Ovivor: Bali! 20:25 <+ChucklesTheSilly> WHICH WILL BE ME! THE DARKLORD! CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY! MWAHHAHAHAHA HAH *coughs* oh man do any of you have some water? My throat got an ouchie. 20:25 <+KimPossible_> Let's do this. 20:25 * Darek_Lush cheers 20:25 <+Darek_Lush> Holla! 20:25 <+LiamBonneville> Ugh, fine. 20:25 * LiamBonneville comes on in 20:25 * CrustleCox snaps pincers 20:26 * LiamBonneville crosses arms and turns away from the others 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Alright, before we get to the challenge, we're gonna divide you up into two tribes. 20:26 <+Tock_Tickity> This place is nice.... 20:26 <+Tock_Tickity> Kinda hot? 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> Just like me. 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> Rawr. 20:26 <+KimPossible_> Thank you, Probst. Nice location, by the way. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> When I call your name, you are on the KUTA tribe. 20:26 * LiamBonneville winks at Kim 20:26 <+Darek_Lush> Hah, you wish, buddy. @Liam 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Chuckles. 20:26 * Darek_Lush flexes muscles jokingly 20:26 <+Steve_Minecraft> I hope im in a good clan 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> I'll build a park on you, son. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Steve. 20:26 * Eevee_ stands back, slightly intimidated by everyone 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Hope. 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> It'll fuck you up. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Darek. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> Jaclyn. 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> I'm a member of the National Parks Service 20:26 <@jeffprObst> and Crustle. 20:26 <+EdMiliband> Mr Speaker, I do belive we should split up into 4 tribes for the 4 major parties. 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> and I play by my own rules. 20:26 <+KimPossible_> Kuta? Interesting, hmm. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> You are on KUTA. *throws PLUM buffs at the members* 20:26 <+LiamBonneville> No red tape'll get in my way. 20:26 <@jeffprObst> As for the rest of you? 20:27 <@jeffprObst> You are on SANUR. 20:27 <@jeffprObst> That is: 20:27 <@jeffprObst> MagicConch. 20:27 <@jeffprObst> KimPossible. 20:27 <@jeffprObst> Ed. 20:27 <+MagicConch> Maybe someday 20:27 <@jeffprObst> Tock. 20:27 * CrustleCox catches buff. 20:27 <+Tock_Tickity> WHAT? 20:27 <+Tock_Tickity> oh.... 20:27 <@jeffprObst> Liam. 20:27 <@jeffprObst> Eevee. 20:27 * Tock_Tickity looks around. 20:27 <+Steve_Minecraft> Ok clan, I'll get the minerals 20:27 <+Tock_Tickity> Nice tribe, I guess.... 20:27 <@jeffprObst> and... 20:27 <@jeffprObst> that's it 20:27 <+Tock_Tickity> Let's waste no time... 20:27 <@jeffprObst> gl 20:27 * ChucklesTheSilly zaps buff deviously 20:27 * Darek_Lush looks at other Kuta tribemates 20:27 <+Darek_Lush> Let's go, boys! 20:27 * LiamBonneville winks at Kim again 20:27 <+Darek_Lush> ...And girls. 20:27 <+Tock_Tickity> TIME is the most important thing. 20:27 <+Darek_Lush> Holla. 20:27 <@jeffprObst> I'll give you guys a few seconds to talk with your team, let me just record! 20:27 <+Steve_Minecraft> Who can fish or grow wheat for hunger bars 20:27 <+Eevee_> Alright team, we can do this! 20:27 <+KimPossible_> I agree, Tock. 20:28 <+LiamBonneville> Alright guys! 20:28 <+Tock_Tickity> I can't grow wheat, Steve. 20:28 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (tribe chat?) 20:28 <+MagicConch> Neither 20:28 <+LiamBonneville> I'm the tribe bad boy, so don't expect nothin' from me! 20:28 CrustleCox changed the topic of #OvivorBali to: Kuta: Chuckles, Steve, Derek, Hope, Jaclyn, Crustle || Sanur: MagicConch, KimPossible, Ed, Tock, Liam, Eevee 20:28 * LiamBonneville crosses arms and turns away from tribe 20:28 * Darek_Lush fixes buff on forehead 20:28 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (O will there be tribe chats it makes it more organized and less of a cluster thank you) 20:28 <+Darek_Lush> Lookin' good! 20:28 * EdMiliband puts buff n hand 20:28 <+EdMiliband> This is how you do it? 20:29 * ChucklesTheSilly is wearing a devishly adorable sailor outfit 20:29 <@jeffprObst> Alright! 20:29 <+LiamBonneville> So, Pretty Boy prObst, what's this dumb "challenge" you have in store? 20:29 <@jeffprObst> If you are on #KUTA, head on over to that tribe chat. 20:29 <+Tock_Tickity> Can we start? We're wasting precious TIME. 20:29 * Steve_Minecraft is Neutral and does not believe to vote out others :) 20:29 <@jeffprObst> If you are on #SANUR, head on over to that camp. 20:29 <@jeffprObst> your first challenge will be soon! 20:30 <+Hope969> Back <3 20:30 <+Hope969> Oh, my team seems quite delightful. 20:30 <+Hope969> Kuta, Oh... I sense, a dash of negative energy. What a shame. 20:31 <+Hope969> (?) 20:32 <+MagicConch> Try asking again 20:32 * Darek_Lush heads out to Kuta tribe camp 20:32 <@jeffprObst> Come on in, guys! 20:32 * LiamBonneville comes on in 20:32 * Hope969 follows Darek 20:32 <@jeffprObst> Ready to get to your FIRST immunity challenge? 20:32 <+LiamBonneville> Bring it on, Pretty Boy, bring it ON. 20:32 * Darek_Lush walks in with Kuta tribe 20:32 <+Darek_Lush> Holla! 20:33 <+MagicConch> Neither 20:33 * KimPossible_ walks out to see Jeff and the other team. 20:33 * Tock_Tickity walks in 20:33 <@jeffprObst> Bali hosts a wide variety of marine life. 20:33 * CrustleCox crawls in 20:33 <@jeffprObst> There will be five rounds to this challenge: 20:33 <+Tock_Tickity> Marine life? 20:33 <+Hope969> Hello, beloved fellow tribe. 20:33 <+Tock_Tickity> okay... 20:33 <+LiamBonneville> Wow, real cool. I build NATIONAL PARKS. Get on my level, prObst. 20:33 <@jeffprObst> Each round, I will post a picture of a marine life. Fish, shark, whale, etc. You will need to post the species here. 20:33 * LiamBonneville turns away from Jeff and crosses arms 20:33 <+Steve_Minecraft> I am not very athletic, for my hunger bars will go down, however I am very smart with puzzles 20:33 <@jeffprObst> After five rounds, the tribe that scores three points first will win immunity! 20:33 <+Tock_Tickity> Athletics do not matter. 20:33 <@jeffprObst> As for the others? It's a date with me at tribal council. 20:34 <+Tock_Tickity> TIME is of the essence! 20:34 <+Eevee_> (the species like ex. hammerhead shark?) 20:34 <+Tock_Tickity> My tribe has TIME on their side. 20:34 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (Common names or like scientfic names?) 20:34 <@jeffprObst> Scientific names. 20:34 <+JaclynSchultz> i'm gonna be missing from tribal just like my uterus 20:34 <@jeffprObst> You will need to google reverse image them. 20:34 <+Hope969> Tribal Council? Oh dear, the place of evil spirits. NO THANK, you. 20:34 <+KimPossible_> Piece of cake and not difficult whatsoever. Let's win it! 20:34 <@jeffprObst> If I post a picture of a whale, don't just say "whale" 20:34 <@jeffprObst> I need the specific type. 20:34 <+LiamBonneville> I'll win it if I feel like it, sweet cheeks. @Kim 20:34 <+Tock_Tickity> I USED TO BE A MARINE BIOLOGIST@ 20:34 <+Darek_Lush> Sounds good, Jeff! 20:34 <+LiamBonneville> I play by my own rules. 20:34 <+Steve_Minecraft> We do not have sharks, whales, or many fish in my world of blocks, this will be tough 20:34 <+Tock_Tickity> LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO TURN BACK THE CLOCK. 20:34 <+Tock_Tickity> HEH. 20:34 <+MagicConch> Nothing. 20:34 <+KimPossible_> .... @Liam 20:35 <+LiamBonneville> Fine, I'll reluctantly do it 20:35 <+Darek_Lush> Kuta's got this, Sanur's got NOTHING on this all-star team. 20:35 <+LiamBonneville> Because like all good bad boys 20:35 <+EdMiliband> (so latin names) 20:35 <+LiamBonneville> I come through in the end. 20:35 <+JaclynSchultz> yeah steve well I dont have a uterus so 20:35 <+JaclynSchultz> I win 20:35 <+Hope969> Nature comes in many formers, this includes Marine Biology. I do not mean to brag, but I would indeed classify myslef as an expert. 20:35 <+ChucklesTheSilly> I THE DARKLORD CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY SHALL WIN THIS COMPETITON! MY IQ IS 73 NOTHING CAN OUTSMART ME! 20:35 <+KimPossible_> Great, Tock. You'll be a great asset to the tribe. Let's see.. 20:35 <@jeffprObst> (okayy, I can't CP on PJIRC, so I'm going to host this challenge as cOnfessional) 20:35 <+Hope969> Whales... Sharks... all of them are my blessed friends. 20:35 <@cOnfessional> Okay. 20:35 <+Tock_Tickity> Hope, time is the only friend you need. 20:35 <+Tock_Tickity> Time controls all. 20:35 <+Tock_Tickity> Heh. 20:35 <@cOnfessional> The first round is coming up. 20:36 <@cOnfessional> Survivors ready? 20:36 <+Tock_Tickity> COMING UP IS RELATIVE. 20:36 <+EdMiliband> yep 20:36 <+Tock_Tickity> SAY THE EXACT TIME! 20:36 * KimPossible_ touches her split ends once the challenge starts. 20:36 <@cOnfessional> Wait hang on, let me update the topic. 20:36 * Tock_Tickity sweats. 20:36 <+CrustleCox> Let's go! 20:36 <+KimPossible_> Oh no....do I look okay? 20:36 <+Steve_Minecraft> I stick puffer fish in a brewing stand to make water breating potions 20:36 <+LiamBonneville> I'm ready. 20:36 <+Steve_Minecraft> But that is all I know 20:36 <+LiamBonneville> You look smokin', Kim. 20:36 <+Hope969> Time does NOT determine matter. @Tock 20:36 <+Tock_Tickity> Facinating. @Steve 20:36 <+LiamBonneville> Just throwin' that out there. 20:36 <+Tock_Tickity> Time determines EVERYTHING @Hope 20:36 <+Hope969> Please, I am Hope, speaker of Mother Earth. 20:36 <+Tock_Tickity> Time determines who wins this game. 20:36 <+KimPossible_> Uh, appreciate it, Liam. 20:37 cOnfessional changed the topic of #OvivorBali to: #OvivorBali KUTA: Chuckles, Steve, Hope, Darek, Jaclyn, Crustle | SANUR: MagicConch, Kim, Ed, Eevee, Tock, Liam 20:37 <+LiamBonneville> You bet you do. 20:37 <+Darek_Lush> Hey, Kuta, get ready to win this. 20:37 <@cOnfessional> First round: 20:37 <@cOnfessional> 20:37 <@cOnfessional> I need the latin name, go! 20:37 <+LiamBonneville> Girls love bad boys. 20:37 <+Steve_Minecraft> I can brew us swiftness potions team. 20:37 <+CrustleCox> SHARK 20:37 <+Steve_Minecraft> clan 20:37 <+Darek_Lush> Dolpbhin? 20:37 <+Darek_Lush> Dolphin* 20:37 <+Eevee_> Balaenoptera musculus 20:37 <+Tock_Tickity> It has to be the SCIENTIFIC NAME. 20:37 <+Darek_Lush> Whale shark? 20:37 <+Darek_Lush> I have no idea, man. 20:37 <+Tock_Tickity> He said that AGES ago. 20:37 <@cOnfessional> Balaenoptera musculus is correct! 20:37 <+ChucklesTheSilly> Physeter macrocephalus 20:38 <@cOnfessional> Eeevee scores for Sanur! 20:38 <+KimPossible_> Nice one, Eevee! 20:38 <@cOnfessional> Round 1: Sanur 20:38 <+MagicConch> Neither. 20:38 <+Eevee_> ...Oh 20:38 <+Eevee_> ^ 20:38 <+Eevee_> ^^* 20:38 <@cOnfessional> Second round coming up. 20:38 <+LiamBonneville> Good job... 20:38 <+LiamBonneville> I guess. 20:38 * LiamBonneville broods 20:38 <+ChucklesTheSilly> Check the answer again Chuckles was correct! 20:38 <+Darek_Lush> Hey, Chuckles, just let it go man. 20:38 <+KimPossible_> We need to be as quick as we can, Sanur Tribe! 20:38 <+Darek_Lush> We can come back later. 20:38 * Tock_Tickity yawns. 20:38 <+Hope969> I'm indeed quite confused. 20:38 <+Eevee_> . 20:38 <+Tock_Tickity> I feel like this challenge is never ending. 20:38 <+Darek_Lush> Shouldn't be too hard, right? 20:39 <+Eevee_> . 20:39 <@cOnfessional> 20:39 <@cOnfessional> This one should be easier. 20:39 * Tock_Tickity watches his watch. 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> Tick.... 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> tock.... 20:39 <+CrustleCox> FISH 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> tock.... 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> heh. 20:39 <+Eevee_> Neonka_obecna_paracheirodon 20:39 <+Darek_Lush> Paracheirodon Innesi. 20:39 <+JaclynSchultz> Neonka obecna paracheirodon innesi 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> God, Eevee. 20:39 <+EdMiliband> neonka obcena paracheirodon innesi 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> You know how to do this 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> Hehe 20:39 <+Tock_Tickity> ! 20:39 <@cOnfessional> It is just Paracheirodon Innesi, so Darek scores! 20:39 <@cOnfessional> ROUND 1: Sanur | ROUND 2: Darek 20:39 <+LiamBonneville> GRRR 20:39 <+EdMiliband> NeOnka 20:39 <+KimPossible_> Great.. 20:39 * LiamBonneville throws something 20:39 <+Hope969> Nature and my animal friends are the truly reason I am competing. I do NOT agree with exposing this poor animals. We shall leave them in peace, who is with me? 20:39 <+Darek_Lush> It was in the URL - gotta use those skills of observation, eh? 20:39 <+LiamBonneville> WE CAN'T LOSE THIS, GUYS! 20:39 <+Darek_Lush> Holla. 20:40 <+Eevee_> Kuta* 20:40 <@cOnfessional> Round 3 coming up! 20:40 <+MagicConch> No 20:40 <+Tock_Tickity> TIME is the only being that needs protection. @Hope 20:40 <+ChucklesTheSilly> Chuckles knew the answer but he wanted his team to shine! 20:40 <@cOnfessional> 20:40 <@cOnfessional> Go! 20:40 <+Darek_Lush> Megaptera novaeangliae 20:40 <+CrustleCox> whale 20:40 <+Eevee_> . 20:40 <+EdMiliband> Megaptera novaeangliae 20:40 <+Hope969> Tock, I did not appreciate that comment. Time is an unstoppable thing, please stop suggesting otherwise. 20:40 <+CrustleCox> WHALE 20:40 <+LiamBonneville> megaptera novaenagliae 20:40 <@cOnfessional> Darek gets it! 20:41 <@cOnfessional> Kuta with 2, Sanur with 1. 20:41 <+ChucklesTheSilly> (Megaptera novaeangliae 20:41 <+KimPossible_> Megaptera novaeangliae 20:41 <@cOnfessional> Fourth round coming up, Kuta COULD win it right here! 20:41 <+KimPossible_> Too late, gah! 20:41 <+Darek_Lush> Hey, I'm just trying to win the game. 20:41 * Darek_Lush laughs 20:41 <+ChucklesTheSilly> CHUCKLES SHALL WIN IT FOR US 20:41 * KimPossible_ glares at Darek. 20:41 <+JaclynSchultz> *grips breasts* 20:41 <+JaclynSchultz> I'm ready. 20:41 <+Tock_Tickity> Hope, TIME is more important than you think. 20:41 <+LiamBonneville> COME ON, GUYS! 20:41 <@cOnfessional> 20:41 <@cOnfessional> Go! 20:41 <+JaclynSchultz> Pomacea insularum 20:41 <+EdMiliband> pomecea insularum 20:41 <@cOnfessional> Jaclyn gets it, meaning: 20:41 <@cOnfessional> KUTA! 20:41 <@cOnfessional> WINS! 20:41 <@cOnfessional> IMMUNITY! 20:41 <+CrustleCox> YES! 20:41 <+Hope969> Oh, well then you are delusional. @Tock 20:42 <+Darek_Lush> HOLLA! 20:42 EdMiliband 47bbd1f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.187.209.245 has quit Page closed 20:42 <+Tock_Tickity> HOW DARE YOU. 20:42 <@cOnfessional> *hands http://www.mongabay.com/images/indonesia/bali/bali7912.JPG to Kuta* 20:42 * Darek_Lush pats Jaclyn on the back 20:42 <+CrustleCox> We SHOWED you. 20:42 * Tock_Tickity sweats. 20:42 <+KimPossible_> Ugh, congrats... 20:42 <@cOnfessional> Congratulations, Kuta! 20:42 <+Darek_Lush> Good job, girl! 20:42 <+Steve_Minecraft> My clan has taken the vistory 20:42 * Tock_Tickity looks around. 20:42 <+LiamBonneville> ARGH! 20:42 <+Steve_Minecraft> a fair 1v1 20:42 <@cOnfessional> You guys are safe from tonight's tribal. 20:42 * LiamBonneville throws something 20:42 <@cOnfessional> As for Sanur, I'm afraid I can't say the same. 20:42 <+Tock_Tickity> Steve, you did nothing. 20:42 <@cOnfessional> Kuta, also, for winning today's challenge 20:42 <+Tock_Tickity> Time has not been kind to you. 20:42 <+Steve_Minecraft> I made swiftness potions 20:42 <@cOnfessional> you will receive a Hidden Immunity Idol clue at your tribe camp. 20:42 <+Tock_Tickity> What? 20:42 <+Hope969> Please, leave your cries for Tribal Council. Which for the matter I will NOT be attending. @Tock 20:42 <@cOnfessional> The rest of you, grab your stuff and head back to camp - got nothing for ya. 20:42 <@cOnfessional> ~ 20:42 <+Hope969> I shall not be leaving tonight, for I have Immunity. jaclyn guesses four, gets idol** 20:42] <+Tock_Tickity> Time is on my side tonight. 20:43 <+Hope969> Yeah, no. 20:43 <+Tock_Tickity> Maybe I can turn back the clock and retry this challenge? 20:43 * KimPossible_ grabs her stuff and goes to camp. 20:43 <+Tock_Tickity> EXCUSE ME? 20:43 <+Hope969> Your aura is exeptionally tinted. Don't worry, I shall fix it with time. @Tock 20:43 <+JaclynSchultz> *clutches boobs* 20:43 <+Hope969> By tinted, I would rather say... deluled? Yes, quite so. 20:45 <+Tock_Tickity> (CONF): Hope will not be aroud for long. Her time is running short. Hehehe.... 20:45 * Tock_Tickity plays with a clock. 20:45 <@jeffprObst> once again, don't pm me on this account! 20:45 <@jeffprObst> ty 20:46 <+Steve_Minecraft> I'm going to uncraft that damn clock soon 20:46 <+Steve_Minecraft> Hehe 20:46 <+Steve_Minecraft> First I need another diamond pickaxe 20:46 <+Tock_Tickity> EXCUSE ME? 20:46 <+Tock_Tickity> You won't get me! Not this time! 20:47 * Tock_Tickity runs away screaming 20:47 <@jeffprObst> Come on in, guys. 20:47 <+MagicConch> Try asking again. 20:47 * Tock_Tickity runs in nervously. 20:47 <@jeffprObst> Grab a torch and dip it in the flames. 20:47 <+MagicConch> * is carried in * 20:47 <@jeffprObst> In this game, fire represents your life. 20:47 <@jeffprObst> Once it is gone - so are you. 20:47 <+Hope969> Your pathetic tactic's of attempting to shatter my defense, are quite laughable. I see through your one sided schemes. @Tock 20:47 <@jeffprObst> (PLEASE SEND VOTES TO CONFESSIONAL BOT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! YOU HAVE UNTIL 8:55) 20:47 <@jeffprObst> All - How does it feel to lose the first challenge? 20:48 <+LiamBonneville> Feels like my childhood... dark and torturing. 20:48 <+Tock_Tickity> We lost for one reason. 20:48 * LiamBonneville broods 20:48 * Tock_Tickity points at Liam. 20:48 <+Tock_Tickity> He doubts the skills of time. 20:48 <+Hope969> Sanur, if you were wise you would vote off the dark spirit among you. That of course, would be... Tock. 20:48 <+Steve_Minecraft> Fire melts golden clocks 20:48 <+Tock_Tickity> Do not vote me out! Will it help? Well, only time can tell! 20:48 <@jeffprObst> MagicConch, KimPossible, Ed, Eevee, Tock, Liam - Send me a vote + a voting conf with it. Thanks! 20:48 <+KimPossible_> It's a shame to lose the first challenge, but we can use it as a tool. It's just like cheerleading, I guess. 20:48 <+LiamBonneville> (Ed doesn't exist atm) 20:49 <@jeffprObst> 2/6 votes received. 20:49 <+Tock_Tickity> I voted! Can't waste anymore time! 20:49 <+Steve_Minecraft> A retard from block world still knows that Kimpossible rymes with impossible 20:49 * Tock_Tickity plays with his watch 20:49 <+Hope969> Yes, Ed's spirit is no longer apart of our Survivor Family. 20:50 <+LiamBonneville> Oh yeah, Ed passed out at camp. 20:50 <@jeffprObst> (ed will return) 20:50 <+LiamBonneville> Like a day ago. 20:50 <+LiamBonneville> Not that I care. 20:50 * LiamBonneville broods 20:50 <+Hope969> It's quite truly a shame. 20:50 * Steve_Minecraft finds diamonds 20:50 * Steve_Minecraft crafts pick 20:50 <+Tock_Tickity> Diamons are less valuable than the power of time. 20:50 <+Tock_Tickity> *Diamonds 20:50 <+Tock_Tickity> tick.... tock.... 20:50 <+Tock_Tickity> tick..... tock.... 20:50 * Tock_Tickity cries. 20:51 <+KimPossible_> Diamonds, ugh. 20:51 <+Hope969> I hope you soon realize... @Steve 20:51 <@jeffprObst> 5/6 votes, I'm only missing Ed. If he doesn't vote in four minutes, he receives a self-vote. 20:51 <@jeffprObst> Two self-votes and you are medically evacuated, btw. 20:51 <+Hope969> That there is more to life, than Diamonds. It may seem so, but one day... you will realize the true meaning of life. 20:51 <+KimPossible_> Beep me when tribal comes around, I'm going to look for something. 20:51 <+Tock_Tickity> Hope is right! The true meaning of life being TIME ITSELF. 20:51 <+Tock_Tickity> HEHE! 20:52 * Tock_Tickity froths at the mouth. 20:52 <+Steve_Minecraft> The real meaning of a life like mine is finding diamonds, crafting, and building large houses 20:52 <+Steve_Minecraft> #DiamondsAreLife 20:52 <+Hope969> You see, Life is made up of 3 parts... Friendship, Nature and Harmony. And until we realize how to use these brilliant qualities, we have not lived. 20:52 <+LiamBonneville> Is a diamond some kind of drug. 20:52 <+Steve_Minecraft> In my world only Nature matters 20:52 <+Hope969> Tock, that is not what I said. 20:52 <+Tock_Tickity> Maybe not, but it's the truth! 20:53 <+Steve_Minecraft> Diamonds are better than drugs in the world of MineCraft 20:53 <+Hope969> Is your need for being right, originated from being ingored as a child?... @Tock 20:53 <+Steve_Minecraft> They are the high of a Steve 20:53 <+Eevee_> . 20:53 <+Hope969> *Ignored, sorry... please exucse my abysmal grammar. 20:53 <+Steve_Minecraft> Unless ofourse your skin is a methlab scientist, but only once have I met one, lets not go there.. e,e 20:53 <+Tock_Tickity> I had an AMAZING childhood. I was raised by time. @Hope 20:53 * Tock_Tickity whimpers quietly 20:53 <@jeffprObst> Okay, yeah 20:54 <@jeffprObst> Nate obviously quit. 20:54 <@jeffprObst> Meaning, all of you are safe for tonight. 20:54 <+Tock_Tickity> o 20:54 <+Hope969> You see... I left High School prior to graduating, to built houses for the needy in Kenya. Quite a quenchful experience. 20:54 <@jeffprObst> also nate is banned from ovivor forever 20:54 <@jeffprObst> gl 20:54 <+LiamBonneville> (Ed died) 20:54 <+Tock_Tickity> You're safe... this TIME. 20:54 <+Tock_Tickity> @Liam 20:54 <+Steve_Minecraft> I never had a childhood I was born a man of pixels 20:54 <+Tock_Tickity> (go figure) 20:54 <+MagicConch> Neither. 20:54 cOnfessional changed the topic of #OvivorBali to: #OvivorBali KUTA: Chuckles, Steve, Hope, Darek, Jaclyn, Crustle | SANUR: MagicConch, Kim, Eevee, Tock, Liam